Love or Confusion
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: Trunks wants and affair.... but with who?? You won't believe it!! If you liked Killing Me Softly, I think you'll like this.


  
  
Hi people!! This is something I wrote for my friend. It's strange but it's sweet in an odd way. I said this is for folks who liked "Killing Me Softly" beacuse... well you just gotta read it. I don't wanna spoil the surprise ^o^!!!   
Um... about kms I have writer's block on that and two other stories, and I deleted most of what I wrote of part two cuz I really didn't like it. Any suggestions... I mean ANY are welcomed, my e-mail addy is Trunkslover2004@cs.com. Okay now that you heard me talk for now, go read and review please!!  
  
  
I don't own DBZ. I don't own the song "Love or Confusion", Jimi Hendrix does.  
  
  
  
Love or Confusion  
  
  
_  
Is that the stars in the sky or is it raining falling down?  
will it burn me it I touch the sun, yeah  
so bit so round?  
Will I be truthful, yeah  
In a, choosing you as the one for me?  
  
Is this love baby  
Or is it a, just confusion?_  
  
  
Trunks looked up every few minutes. He knew this was dangerous for both of them if he ever found out, but he could not just stop seeing her. He sighed and turned his attentions back to the menu in front of him. He looked up to check if she had came yet.   
  
A slow smile came to his face when he saw her. He beckoned for her to come towards him. When she sat down in front of him he sighed. She had always had this strange effect on him. "I didn't really expect you to come," he said huskily. A satisfied smile came to his lips as he watched her laugh.  
  
"I said I was going to be here." Her black hair came to her shoulders as she leaned over. "But I guess I should have stayed home though."  
  
Trunks jumped a bit when he heard her words. "I don't understand. Why would you want..." he sighed before going on, "Is is something I've done?"  
The woman in front of him smiled teasingly at him. "I am risking a lot by seeing you in public and you won't even kiss me!" She sipped her water as she watched him across the table.  
  
Trunks looked away before he understood what she meant. His father's smirk replace his gentle smile. "Come here then."   
  
Before she had a chance to recollect herself, Trunks leaned across the table and moved the water away. He cradled her head in the palm of his hand and held her hand for support as he claimed her lips with his own.  
  
When they parted he looked at her with a smirk. "Can't say that I didn't kiss you, ne?" His eyes laughed at her.  
  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing to. She was grateful he had chosen a table in the far corner and with dim lighting. "Guess I can't, but I still didn't do what I wanted."  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And just what that might be?"   
  
The woman shifted in her seat and looked up. "You need to stop being curious. You could get into a lot of trouble tht way." Her dark eyes narrowed at him as she sipped her water again.  
  
"I've never gotten into trouble from being curious before. You just got me confused with yourself." A challenging smile spread over his face when he looked at her.  
  
The girl moved her hair behind her ear as she stood. In seconds she was behind him and pulled him out of the seat. Without wasting any time she kissed him hard on the mouth.   
  
Trunks eyes popped out of his head at the contact of her lips pressed so hard against his. 'I guess this is one of the reasons I can't get enough of her,' he thought.  
  
  
_Oh, my mind is so mixed up goin' round 'n' round  
Must be all these colors without names  
Without sounds? babe  
My heart burns with feelin' but  
oh my mind is so cold and reeling  
Is this love, baby  
or is it confusion?_  
  
  
Trunks's mouth was still partd open when she pulled back. The woman touched his cheek gently and moved back. "I didn't have that much of an effect on you, did I?" She asked boldly but anyone could hear the obvious sencerity in her words.  
  
Trunks regained his composture and smiled down at her. "I was just thinking I was going to be too much for you to keep up with, guess I was wrong." He kissed her cheek when she began to get flustered. "But I could be wrong."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Just because I am not your   
age means nothing. It's going to take everything you have to keep up with me."  
  
Trunks watched her with faint humor as he brought his arm to her shoulders. "Just playing. Remember when Goten and I used to do that to you sometimes? Times haven't changed much." He brought her around to her seat and eyed her with a sudden new intrest. "Before we eat, why don't you really tell me why you came. I really didn't expect   
you to show up."  
  
She moved her hair out of her eyes as she looked at him. "I don't know myself. After what had happened at the Christmas party," she smirked at him as she remembered what had happened. "I will never look at mistletoe the same ever again," she said with a touch of humor. "I couldn't get my mind off of you after that kiss." She lowered her eyes and spoke more softly. "I can't place what it is, but there is something about you that makes me a bit nervous."  
  
Trunks smiled. "You don't know what kind of torture I was going through. I'm not going to lie to you either. You confuse the hell out of me and it's a bit scary." He rubbed her hand gently as he talked."But I like the feeling and that alone is scary."  
  
She smiled at him and took her hand away from him slowly. "Why don't we eat now. I don't have much time and they could get worried."  
  
  
_Oh my head is pounding pounding  
Going 'round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Must there always be these colors?   
Without names without sound?   
My heart burns with feelin' but  
Oh but my mind is cold and reeling  
Is this love, or is it just confusion?  
  
Ah you tell me baby  
Is this love or confusion  
We must get together and find out  
_  
  
Both ate their food in silence. She pushed around the food on her plate and sighed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Trunks looked up from his plate and smiled to hide his obvious discomfort. "About what?"  
  
She frowned. "You know what I'm talking about. It's obvious we feel something for each other, don't we need to figure out what we feel?"  
  
Trunks looked at her hard before looking away. "What's the point. We both have seprate lives. Think about our family and friends. How about the age difference?" He paused to let his words sink in before continuing, "Whatever we feel, we can't do anything about it but at least try and forget it. I don't know how I feel about you but it's the same way you feel." He watched her and felt a strange pain in his heart. "Maybe we are in love, but maybe we are confused." He sighed. "I really wanted an affair with you, but we can't," he smiled at her flushed face. He looked at her wickedly before becoming serious again. "You have too much to risk by seeing me and I couldn't stand the thought of what might happen if you lost it all."  
  
She moved her plate out of her way and nodded at him in understanding. "I know you're right. I thought the same things before I came here, you just made them stand out in my mind though." She smiled softly at him before looking away. "I guess I should leave now. Talk to you later Trunks." She got up from the table and smiled faintly at him. Trunks stood and hugged her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "If only we didn't have so much to lose... if only."  
  
She pulled away from him. "Maybe we end up together in another timeline." Both laughed before parting a bit. "I like you a lot, but I can't give up what I have." She pulled out of his embrace. "Bye Trunks."  
  
Trunks kissed her cheek and touched it lightly. "Bye Videl."  
  
Videl stepped away from him and walked off. She turned around at him as if she forgot something. "Oh yeah... were you trying to say that I am too old or something?"  
  
Trunks laughed and moved his hands for her to go. "I would never do something like that." He grinned at her again as she walked off. He watched her back a few more minutes. 'Yeah... I don't have no clue to what I feel about her,' he thought before paying the bill and leaving. He looked back at the table before walking out the resturaunt. 'But whatever it is... I hope it wasn't what I thought it was.'  
  
  
  
  
LOL!!! I bet you wasn't expecting that huh??? Please don't flame me and say eww!! or something like I don't like them together cuz that kinda stuff I don't really care about. At least say something constructive if ya wanna be negative.   
  
Well tell me watcha think... bye~~  
  
  



End file.
